evil17fandomcom-20200214-history
Neko-Hito
Neko-Hito (or sometimes referred to as Cat People) are a species of humanoid felines that greatly resemble and behave like house cats. They originate from a planet in the Mushroom Universe. Biology Neko-Hito are humanoid in stance and mentality, but they have a noticabe cat-like appearance. Including: fur, pointed ears, fangs, and a tail. The average Neko can grown to be approximately three to four feet in height. All Neko-Hito also have retractable claws in their front paws, which they typically use for menial things (e.g. opening a can) or self-defense. Neko-Kittens are prone to scratching their claws on furniture and carpets. The rate at which a Neko matures is slightly slower than that of a human. Their fur can range in a variety of colors, ranging from various shades of brown and grey to more vibrate colors like blue, pink, and green. The color of a Neko's fur is usually inherited from their parents, or even possibly a mixture of both, resulting in either a mixed color, spots, or stripes. Neko-Hito have heightened senses, such as their ability to see in the dark and an acute sense of hearing. Most Neko-Hito are also quite nimble and agile, they typically practice these skills by chasing toys or climbing trees respectively. Neko-Hito eat only two times a day: once in the morning and once in the evening, with the latter meal usually being bigger that the morning one. Their diets usually consist of meat and proteins, even though Neko-Hito are actually omnivores. Neko-Kittens are required to eat more that fully grown ones due to their growing bodies. Another dietary requirement is a daily consumption of milk. While Neko-Mothers give milk to their young during their infant period, most Neko-Hito usually drink dairy milk regularly. In addition to water, Neko-Hito typically drink milk with both of their daily meals. Like with their meals, Neko-Kittens typically drink more than Neko-Adults because they require the ample nutrition. Dairy milk is also somewhat intoxicating to a Neko if drunk in large quantities. Milk can also be addictive to some adolescent or even adult Neko-Hito, which can be unhealthy as binge drinking results in severe bloating. While Neko-Hito pregnancy is virtually identical to human pregnancy, they give birth to a litter of two to five Neko-Kittens. However, only-child Neko-Hito have been seen. Culture Neko-Hito society could be easily related to that of modern-day human society. Examples being: lifestyles, employment, technology, and government. Most Neko-Hito speak fluent English, with an occasional "meow" or "nya" vocal tic. In ancient times, the Neko-Hito did use an old written language called Nekonese. With only the words "Neko" and "Neko-Hito" still being in modern-day use. Any one member of the species is referred to by using "Neko" as a prefix to a non-proper noun (e.g. a boy is a Neko-Boy, a woman is a Neko-Female, kittens are Neko-Kittens, etc.) The only time the singular word "Neko" should be used is when describing a single, unidentified member of the species. Any improper use of the word alone is considered derogatory. While the word "Neko-Hito" (which roughly translates to: "Cat People") is normally used to describe the species in plural and in reference (e.g. Neko-Hito society). The Neko-Hito themselves are peaceful and hospitable beings. They mostly tend to their daily lives by doing jobs to earn money and find time to enjoy their interests. Neko-Hito will accept any currency but they themselves use Coins and a simple bartering system. Neko-Hito are an autodidactic species and encourage learning through experience rather than being taught. However, they do live by a set of rules that they loosely enforce. While most Neko-Adults are employed, there are some who are not and suffer from poverty. Neko-Hito use farms and ranches to raise cows, chickens, turkeys, and tuna for a source of food. Some Neko-Hito farms also grow and harvest wheat and fruits. The aforementioned animals can also be hunted in the wild, but only if a Neko has absolutely no other means of obtaining food. Neko-Hito clothing is normally limited to: undergarments, short-pants, and shirts. All of which come in a variety of styles and designs. Due to their constant growth, Neko-Kittens hardly wear shirts that fit them.